Council Report 1FDS45GSG-A
by USSExplorer
Summary: Classified STG report requested by the Citadel Council regarding all currently available information and findings regarding the extra-dimensional ship 'USS Vanguard'. Summary document only. A/N: This is a supplementary document to support my story "Vanguard:In at the Deep End" Please do not read until you reach the appropriate point in that story.
1. Cover Face

**A/N: This is the STG report provided to the Systems Alliance by the council in Chapter 40.**

* * *

><p>Council Report 1FDS45GSG-A<p>

Subject: _USS Vanguard_

Human Standard Translation

Authors: Doctor Delin - STG

Additional Sources:

Aishia T'Thon – Spectre

Jane Shepard – Spectre

….. – STG Field Operative

….. – STG Field Operative

Doctor Morroth – Scientific Advisor to the Council

Matriarch Lidanya – Commanding Officer _Destiny Ascension_

Professor Solihinn Adinus – Turian Military Command, retired General of the Fire Phalanx Fleet.

* * *

><p>Key notes:<p>

All active field operatives of the STG have had their names redacted for security.

Due to the shared intelligence of this report, STG specific codes have been removed.

Individual Council races are clear to assign their own rating, but it is recommended that this report should be restricted to only flag rank military officers and senior government officials.

This report is intended as a general overview to the subject matter only.

More detailed reports and analysis can be found in Council reports 1FDS45GSG-B through 1FDS45GSG-J.

...

**Councillors,**

**You have requested the STG to compile reports on the extra-dimensional ship, _USS Vanguard_, and her senior staff.**

**To facilitate this request, we have used all available news, observations, remarks and extrapolations from anyone with any exposure to the vessel and have arranged the information as follows:**

**1: Key Ship Facts**

**2: Offensive/Defensive Abilities – Ship**

**3: Power Generation and Application**

**4: Additional Ship Observations**

**5: Senior Staff and Other Known Crew-members**

**6: Offensive/Defensive Abilities – Ground**

**7: Additional Ground Observations**

**8: Government and Political Thinking**

**9: Overall Assessment of Potential Usage and Threat**

**...**

**Please be aware that many conclusions taken are based purely on observed actions of the vessel and crew, or on documents provided freely to the general public.**

**How accurate these documents are is subject to debate in the galaxy at large, so any facts pulled from the aforementioned documents are open to personal interpretation and an acknowledgement that they may not be entirely truthful.**

Comments from my research team will be in standard format.

** Comments from myself will be in bold.**

_Comments from additional sources will be in italics._


	2. Key Facts

1: Key Facts

* * *

><p><em>USS Vanguard<em>, registration code NCC-71743

Measurements

Length: 465 meters  
>Width: 317 meters<br>Height: 87 meters  
>Weight: Approximately 3000000 metric tons<p>

Note: These measurements are speculative and based on observable size comparisons.

The weight is extrapolated from a similar sized vessel used by the Salarian Union.

What the NCC stands for is unknown; however it is believed to be a code similar to that used by most militaries. The high number is unexpected given to the young age of the Federation – when compared to the Council – and it is possible that this is because prototypes and larger shuttles are assigned their own registration number in this codex.

…

Speed:

Normal Cruise : Warp 6  
>Maximum Cruise : Warp 9.3<br>Maximum Rated : Warp 9.8 for 12 hours.

These figures were freely provided, as was, thankfully, a comparative speed chart.

Warp 6 is around 400 times light speed (ls), Warp 9.3 is around 1750ls and Warp 9.8 is just under 3000ls.

By comparison, a similar sized Systems Alliance cruiser is capable of cruising at 3000ls while a smaller frigate is capable of closer to 4000ls, with the new _Normandy_ class comparable to the most advanced Asari and Turian frigates at around 4500ls.

Why Federation ships seem so slow is unknown, but given that less than two hundred years ago the Humans only achieved FTL flight, that rate of improvement is incredible for them doing it virtually by themselves.

This mirrors the concerns that have been publicly stated by senior members of the Turian, Salarian and Asari militaries regarding the Systems Alliance, and its potential for rapid, virtually unchecked, growth.

Humanity seems to be able to push themselves to a degree similar to the Salarians, but without becoming overly stuck on one concept, while still having a 'long-game' similar to the Asari – though clearly not as 'long'.

The Asari and Salarians achieved cruiser speeds of 3500ls within a hundred years of reaching the Citadel, but no-one has been able to push much beyond this figure in the centuries since.

**It should be noted that while their overall FTL speed is slower, their ability to apply FTL in combat is obviously much more impressive as shown by the remarkable short-jump manoeuvres carried out by the **_**Vanguard**_** and her fighters to confuse the Geth – and Citadel – forces long enough to appear simultaneously in two places at once. While this tactic was only used to assist the **_**Destiny Ascension**_**, it can is postulated that it would also provide a very effective means to launch multiple 'hit and run' attacks in succession.**

**This tactic, which is similar to the Asari 'jump-step' of using one of their engine cores to 'shunt' the vessel out of the way, is a truly disturbing and intriguing concept as they can split enemy fire without the need for reinforcements.**

**Additionally, due to the variable speeds of their torpedoes, they can launch volleys that will arrive simultaneously at a target, again forcing their opponent to split their fire, or striking the same area of a ship's kinetic barriers is rapid, overwhelming succession.**

**It is unknown at this time if their torpedoes can actually achieve FTL speeds, but if they can then one Starfleet vessel could decimate an entire Citadel fleet in mere minutes.**

**That is not an error of translation!**

…

Standard Crew Compliment: 450 to 550

Evacuation limit: 2500

This figure is from one of the initial data files provided. Actual crew numbers are believed to be around half of this based on observations from visitors.

In addition, the fact that a small cruiser sized vessel could hold virtually the entire crew of a Citadel race's dreadnought sized vessel suggests – and provided Starfleet documentation supports this – that the Starfleet vessels are all capable of carrying out small-scale evacuations at any time. This is both commendable and highly dangerous if used as a trick to board the vessel.

**I will reference this when talking about their threat potential and operating tactics, but I feel compelled to mention that this willingness to carry out evacuations could allow us to seize the vessel at a later date, if the Council so wishes. However, I would strongly suggest using any and all other methods of gaining access to their technology first; including but not limited to bribery, theft and begging.**

…

Fighter Capacity: Unknown

Multiple smaller vessels have been observed both in flight or parked in the large fly-through bay located in the saucer of the Vanguard.

**This layout suggests that the class that the **_**Vanguard**_** belongs to is designated as a cruiser-carrier variant.**

Our team believe that these fall into three groups; combat fighters, shuttles and (potentially) short-range scouts.

Of the fighter variants, two have been observed. A smaller 1 or 2 person fighter and a larger 2 to 4 person heavy fighter.

The smaller fighter was not deployed during the Battle of the Citadel, and so our only reports on it comes from recording provided by the Human cargo vessel, the _Morning Star,_ and the _SSV Normandy_.

This fighter lacks true FTL speeds, but seems to be able to latch onto another ship for short-range FTL maneuverers.

This fighter was only seen to engage with lower powered energy weapons, known as phasers. While limited in power by Starfleet standards, these phasers were capable of taking out Geth dropships with only a small number of strikes and Geth fighters with a single, glancing, shot.

**Note: Low-powered for Starfleet is still comfortably more powerful than anything smaller than a strike or heavy cruiser variant from one of our fleets. And that this my low estimate.**

The larger fighter is capable of FTL speeds in its own right, though we suspect that they are not capable of the same speeds as the _Vanguard_.

It is equipped with two phaser cannons and what we have classified as a micro-torpedo launcher under the cockpit.

These ships were seen during the Battle of the Citadel to be able to engage Geth cruisers in single combat and emerge victorious.

**Video evidence from a Turian frigate shows one fighter taking a direct strike from a Geth cruiser's main cannon and surviving. This suggests that their shielding technology is far beyond anything we currently are able to produce.**

While no-where as powerful as the _Vanguard's_ own torpedoes, these micro-variants were move than capable of annihilating a Geth cruiser; as proved by recordings from the _Normandy_ and the Citadel Fleet.

**The same video evidence just referenced showed the fighter returning fire with two micro-torpedoes which effectively eviscerated the attacking Geth cruiser.**

**This means that to engage the **_**Vanguard**_**, smaller cruiser strike-groups will have to be assigned to take out their fighters while only the heaviest cruisers and dreadnoughts should engage the main vessel. **

**If that is not sufficient to illustrate the gulf in destructive capabilities, then I fear no argument would work.**

For their shuttles, 3 types have been observed:

The 1st, and middle sized, was the one that brought Captain MacLeod [See section 5] and a team to the Citadel.

The overall size of this shuttle is comparable to the Alliance UT-47 Kodiak and is believed to be capable of carrying up to 8 personnel was ease.

The 2nd was securely parked in a Spectre landing bay while MacLeod and Spectre Shepard led a joint assault on former Spectre Arterius.

This model was slightly larger and, we postulate, better protected, than the earlier observed model and could potentially carry upwards of ten personnel.

It is also capable of lower level FTL speeds. The trip from the Citadel to Fang Shipyard was measured at slightly less than 3 Citadel Hours. This slow speed could simply have been the shuttle taking a careful approach, but we propose that this was its standard cruising speed.

The 3rd variant, and by far the smallest, was assigned to the _Normandy _when Captain MacLeod travelled to Virmire.

This shuttle is also FTL capable, but seems limited to a very low factor of FTL speeds.

It also can carry no more than 4 personnel.

**While the surviving members of Captain Kirrahe's team were able to discreetly scan this model, they were unable to determine anything of note beyond the fact that the hull was composed of a Tritanium alloy. **

**This alloy is being analysed to see if it affords better protection than standard armour used by the Turian and Salarian militaries and, if so, how easily it could be duplicated without substantially increasing to the cost of each vessel.**

**Silaris armour is confirmed to have superior defensive properties when compared to the standard Starfleet hull alloy. Their battle armour however, is unlike anything ever seen.**

A third type of smaller vessel was observed during the Battle of the Citadel. Reports from yourselves and Matriarch Lidanya make no mention of thus vessel during your initial tour of the _Vanguard_.

This vessel was slightly larger than the heavy fighter is but it appears to lack the fighter's torpedo launcher. Whether this is due to design or a rushed construction is currently unknown.

We speculate that these vessels are not actually fighter or shuttles, but are long-range reconnaissance craft similar to the Alliance _Salamis_-Class or the Salarian _Ran'sha_-Class of reconnaissance frigates, though on a smaller scale.

**I find this a critical piece of evidence to support the abilities of the replicator [Section 4] as it suggests that in the span of a few days, they were able to disassemble several fighters and shuttles and construct 2 similar sized vessels.**

**That these vessels lacked any markings of their home vessel, further indicates recent construction.**

**The ability to remotely replace and repair fighters makes the Vanguard a highly capable carrier-cruiser hybrid. Something that I suspect –after reading the articles provided about the United Federation of Planets[UFP] and Starfleet[SF]– is key to the understanding the way Starfleet has rebuilt their fleet after the Dominion War.**


	3. Offensive-Defensive Abilities

Section 2: Offensive/Defensive Abilities

* * *

><p>Two main kinds of weapons have been seen in action a directed, high intensity energy beam and an extremely fast moving torpedo which uses a partially controlled matteranti-matter explosion.

…

Phasers:

Working under the assumption that these energy beam weapons are scaled up versions of the hand held beam weapons used by their Hazard Team on Virmire and the Citadel, we have taken to calling all energy beams used by Starfleet as phasers.

**Hopefully, in future we can discern if these weapons are indeed called phasers like their smaller breathen or if they go by a different name.**

Range: Around 1 light-second [Postulated]

Power output: Unknown.

**All we have to go on is the observed effects suffered by the Geth during the Battle of the Citadel.**

**Scans of the **_**Vanguard,**_** and her fighters, during the battle detected an incredibly short build-up time before they fired. This means that there is little to no warning to allow a targeted vessel to initiate evasive manoeuvres.**

**A Geth cruiser was sliced clean in half in under a second suggesting a power output that is, at least, comparable to the main cannon of a dreadnought-class starship every second. **

**The fact that said cruiser was engaged at nearly a full light-second away as it threatened the **_**Destiny Ascension**_** shows that Starfleet is capable of using their vessels as long-range weapons platforms to decimate an enemy while being safe from counter-fire.**

**Also of note, is the fact that the beam used by Saren's dreadnought carried out a similar tactic of severing an enemy ship in two with a sustained beam. This suggests that beam weapons are capable of crippling a target vessel by removal of key components, such as their engines or weapon arrays and that, once applied to our own ship, they will forever alter the way that any vessel engages in combat.**

Three main phaser locations have been observed: One large circular system on the upper section of the saucer, and two smaller circular systems on the underside of the saucer.

**These systems are remarkably advanced that allow the ship fire from each rapidly at targets on various different axis'. For further opinion I include the comments by Professor ****Solihinn Adinus, a retired General of the Turian Hierarchy who now teaches advanced tactics at The Turian Military Academy for Command Officers.**

…

"_Based on the combat display put on by the _Vanguard_, I rate that ship as easily the most advanced warship in Citadel Space, and one that should not be engaged head on by anything less than a fully armed fleet. Even then, I place the attackers' odds at no better than 50% to succeed in destroying the _Vanguard_, while suffering upwards of 80% casualties._

_Their weapon systems are several orders of magnitude more powerful than anything ever seen before, even the only recently seen Asari Plasma cannons, and I would class these phasers as their secondary weapons."_

…

**I concur with the Professor about the phasers being secondary combat weapons, as they are also far more controllable than the primary weapons with greater potential usages outside of combat. However, based on the documents provided, I suspect that Starfleet prefers to use phasers as primary weapons were possible due to their more controllable nature.**

**I would also like to commend the Asari on hiding their plasma weaponry from the STG, as until the Battle of the Citadel it was believed that your people were still only researching the technology, not actively using it on your ships.**

…

Torpedoes

Range: ? Upwards of 1 light-second ?

Power Output: Estimated at up to 100Mtons

**We have no real idea of the power output here. They appear to be highly variable: Please review the records from the crew of the Human cargo vessel **_**Morning Star**_** mentioning a yield of 10% and Councillor Valern's own statement of low-yield torpedoes being used against Saren's dreadnought.**

**Given to the estimated size of the torpedo, and taking half of the room for engines and tracking systems, the above figure for their destructive capacity appears reasonable, if not a little intimidating.**

**Again, this simply confirms the Council Ruling regarding the usage of antimatter weaponry, though nothing that is known to the STG is capable of being as small/fast/deadly as this torpedo.**

**For its military implications, I again turn to Professor Adinus;**

…

"_Their most powerful, and frankly scary, weapons are those torpedoes. The display to end the Battle of the Citadel was as much a demonstration of power as it was an effective tactic._

_Quite honestly, if any ship is targeted by one of those torpedoes, even the smaller ones fired by their shuttles, my only suggestion is to prepare for the afterlife. Simply put, those weapons are battle-enders and I pray I am not around to ever meet the enemy that requires the usage of such weapons!"_

…

**While the Professor is dramatic, his statement is accurate. There is no known effective defence that we currently have that would be successful in stopping one of those torpedoes.**

**The STG has started work on a theoretical defence based around manipulating a gravity field in front of the torpedo to cause it to explode prematurely. However, even if this defence is successful, the resulting shockwave may still be great enough to overload or ignore the barriers of a capital ship nearby.**

**Based on the files of the Borg that were provided by the Council, General Adinus was wise to consider a prayer. **

**Those cubes would even put the vessel known as Sovereign to shame for sheer ability to invoke fear and carry out destructive attacks.**

**The image of it swatting aside one of the _Vanguard's_ sister ships caused a few members of my team to visibly quake is shock and fear.**

…

Analysis of gun camera footage during the Battle of the Citadel, shows that the torpedoes were stopped by the Geth and Sovereign's kinetic barriers, however this collision detonated the warhead and, with the exception of the super-dreadnought, eviscerated the target and any other ship caught in the blast radius.

…

**It could be taken as a small consolation that kinetic barriers can stop the physical torpedo; if we can develop a way to detonate a torpedo at a safe distance from a ship, we may be able to negate the effectiveness of this weapon, but I am not hopeful of any successful research in the near future.**

…

Given that the main beam weapons of Sovereign were able to track and destroy photon torpedoes, we believe that a patch should be applicable to the GARDIAN and similar point-defence-laser turrets to allow them to better track target and destroy the faster Starfleet torpedoes.

However, we are unsure if a PDL would be sufficiently strong enough to pierce the torpedoes casing and damage or destroy the warhead.

…

**Again, this is may be a little bit of a false hope, as the limited range of current PDL's means that the vessel would still, potentially, be caught in the blast radius of the torpedo, which is I postulate would detonate prematurely if the laser is sufficient to destroy it at range.**

...

Barriers/Shielding

Power Output: Unknown but believed to be able to survive several successive strikes from their own torpedoes.

Shields appear to be variable in both size and shape to allow for a multitude of different uses.

**Again, we have no idea of their true capabilities, but the fact they were able to extend their ships shields to cover and protect the **_**Destiny Ascension**_** when they had to eject an eezo core speaks to a maximum power several orders of magnitude greater than anything ever even proposed by any scientist to date.**

**These are clearly shields, and not just kinetic barriers, as such there is no real way to compare them directly to any ship belonging to the Citadel races. **

**The most interesting factoid from their protection of the **_**Destiny Ascension**_**, was that extending the shields resulted in a loss in detectable strength of around 70%, while the actual explosion dropped the shields a further 20% of maximum. **

**How well these shields would have fared against Sovereign is unknown, as they switched to their armour but I postulate that it would have fared sufficiently well to have survived at least ten direct strikes from the super-dreadnought's main cannon. **

**For comparison, the **_**Destiny Ascension **_** barely managed to survive one such strike while both Turian dreadnoughts were eliminated from the battle by a single strike each.**

…

Armour:

Unknown

Capable of surviving multiple, close range and direct strikes that are capable of destroying most dreadnoughts in a single attempt.

Video evidence suggests that it is far beyond the capabilities of even their own shields, thus making all Council race offensive measures obsolete without a massive, overwhelming alpha-strike.

**We have no information about that, other than it is ablative in nature – similar to the retractable helmets and weaponry used by Citadel ground forces.**

**I postulate that it is stronger against direct attack than their shields but is a newer invention in their dimension, so they are still unsure of using it in combat.**

**The final moments of the confrontation between the **_**Vanguard**_** and Sovereign will no doubt be reviewed incessantly of the coming months, but the fact that the armour survived multiple beam strikes while Sovereign attempted to crush it, suggests that this armour is quite simply beyond our current understanding. **

**Like much of their technology, it may be this way for a very long time to come.**

..

Shuttles/Fighters/Scouts:

All smaller ships have weaker, but still lethal, versions of the listed weapons and shields and should be considered a threat to even a cruiser in a one-on-one situation. Tactical attack patterns involving cruiser elements should be developed.

**Again, that is not a misprint!**

…

**My final recommendations on their weaponry are three-fold:**

**1: Do not anger this ship or her crew. [Section 5]**

**2: If it must be engaged in combat, multiple fleets should be used for any hope of success.**

**3: Whatever it costs, we must gain access to phaser and shield technology ****without**** breaking recommendation 1.**


	4. Power Generation and Application

Section 3: Power Generation and Application

* * *

><p><strong>Quite frankly we have no real clue here beyond what was told to yourselves during your tour aboard the <strong>_**Vanguard**_**.**

**What is below is pure guesswork for now.**

…

Power Generation:

Controlled Matter-antimatter reactions with a far higher level of energy extraction and control than anything currently known.

Presently the STG has no understanding of how this takes place, or how they channel the power generated, but estimates from the top theoretical scientists suggest a power output on a scale equivalent to the total power generation of a large city every second.

**Below are comments from Doctor Morroth, who was stationed on the **_**Vanguard**_** for its trip through the Relays to the Citadel:**

"_While aboard the _Vanguard_ I attempted to subtly prod my host, Ensign Drake, for details surrounding their technology, but found the young Human to be very alert and adept at avoiding directly asking my questions without appearing to do so._

_Using the freely-provided computer in my quarters, I was able to learn a few key details. Their power is controlled via the usage of something called dilithium crystals. As to what these are, it is unclear, as my access was restricted to that provided to a young school child. _

_While others would feel insulted by this level of access, I found it an acceptable way to introduce their technology without giving away any details that would threaten the safety of the ship and crew."_

**We currently have no idea as to what these crystals are, how they are used or where to find them. I recommend close surveillance of the **_**Vanguard**_** and her crew in the months ahead as I believe they will try to find a source of dilithium to re-supply and secure their power source.**

…

FTL Capability

The _Vanguard_ achieves FTL speeds by simply powering themselves to a speed greater than that of light.

The ship generates some kind of unusual energy field around itself, then surges forward past light-speed.

This method, while generally slower than Mass Effect Acceleration, is believed to be more controllable and adaptable.

We hypothesise that it may be possible to combine the two methods of FTL to achieve speeds around 10000 Light years per day.

Also, when generating the energy field, the _Vanguard_ gives off a radiation spike this is similar to what we have detected from the Mass Relays just before a ship is accelerated to the target Relay. We hypothesize that there is a correlation between these two events.

**Something that was not given to the researchers but I was able to gain access to is the video feed from Captain MacLeod's and Spectre Shepard's conversation with the being called Sovereign. **

**[Please note that I will not be drawn into speculating if the dreadnought used by Saren was an actual Reaper or simply a highly advanced AI controlled ship used by the Reapers.]**

**Sovereign mentioned something called sub-levels. This is a highly controversial theory that there are 9 or 14 levels to space-time, and that we occupy level 0. **

**While I do not claim to understand the theory, the fact that both the super-dreadnought and the **_**Vanguard **_**possibly use such technology [and that Sovereign claimed that it has been intentionally denied to us] leads me to believe that this area should be investigated with a significant increase in allocated science funds. **

**I have attached a secondary file concerning the scientists that are involved in the relevant fields for your consideration: 1FDS45GSG-J**

…

Shuttles:

Again, we wish to point out that we believe that the smaller shuttlecraft and fighter-craft also use a similar, but far smaller version, of the same power generation technology.

We would recommend the acquisition of such a craft to further our understanding of this new technology.

**While I too would suggest gaining access to a shuttle, I would advise caution with whatever plan is considered as Starfleet regulations make it very clear that technology must not be allowed to fall into the hands of a more primitive society – something that in this regard, we clearly are. **

**This means that I suspect that Captain MacLeod would go to great – if probably not lethal – lengths to ensure that the acquired technology is either recovered or destroyed.**


	5. Additional Ship Observations

4: Additional Ship Observations

* * *

><p>Transporters:<p>

Matter transporters over a range of at least 30,000km. This figure is based on reports from STG soldiers on Virmire of their wounded being 'beamed up' to the _Normandy_ via the transporters aboard a small shuttle stored in the _Normandy's_ main hold.

A shorter range was used to evacuate Councillors Sparatus and Valern from the _Destiny Ascension_ during the Battle of the Citadel.

All individuals who were 'beamed' have been thoroughly checked by medical personnel with no signs of genetic damage or alteration detected.

How they work is currently unknown.

Power Requirements: Unknown, believed incredibly high and only possible using the energy release of controlled matter/anti-matter reactions and an incredibly complex computer on the quantum level.

…

**Simply put, this technology is just overwhelming. Honestly, the concept of breaking someone down to their constituent atoms, transporting those atoms to another place, and then re-assembling them into the same person without causing any genetic damage or degradation is just incredible. **

**[That is our only working theory of how the technology works as no other idea that we considered was even remotely plausible.]**

**The only piece of definitive information we have is concerning the effects of Element Zero and transporters, which could best be described as 'explosive', though given to the nature of Element Zero, this in not unexpected.**

**I do postulate however, that the transporters are in some way linked to the next piece of technology.**

…

Replicators:

Matter-conversion technology for the creation of food and supplies from other substances.

Again, we have no understanding of this technology at all.

Speculated to be based of transporter technology, as light effect is similar, but no evidence currently exists to prove or disprove this theory.

…

**The ability to replicate food from thin air is the stuff of entertainment, but these people have had this technology for over a hundred years.**

**Ships with this system do not need supply lines or to return to a shipyard for minor repairs or upgrades, making Starfleet very mobile and capable of multi-year long-range missions without a corresponding drop in crew performance.**

**Please note the comments from Spectre T'Thon.**

…

"_These replicators are almost like magic. While they only have foods from their universe, the Human foods are the same as I have tasted on the few Human worlds I have visited, or restaurants I have dined at on the Citadel._

_The taste is as good as, if not better than, anything I have ever had before."_

…

**Also, these comments from Spectre Shepard;**

…

"_The meal on-board the USS _Vanguard _was incredible! Roast duck in white wine sauce! I cannot remember the last time I tasted such a succulent meal._

"_The other interesting thing was the drinking of alcoholic drinks which do not contain alcohol, but a substitute called synthahol. This gives all the tastes of alcohol, but none of the nasty after effects."_

…

**I recommend making a trade offer for this 'synthahol', as the market for in and on military ships and bases would be immense.**

…

Subspace Scanners/Communications:

The USS _Vanguard_ is capable of detecting, tracking and communicating with ships during FTL travel without the need for expensive quantum entanglement systems.

The downside is that subspace communications are only capable of being real-time over a distance believed to be around 10 light-years. However, this communication can be of a higher quality than that of our own QED's.

Research into this theoretical field has been started based on the initial report of Doctor Morroth.

…

**Again, see the attached list of scientists and companies involved in this previously discredited field.**

…

Stellar Cartography:

This technology is believed to use subspace scanning to allow them to scan systems up to 150 light years away with only a slight drop in scanning quality at maximum range

This would greatly increase our ability to scan new areas of space before we activate the nearest Primary relays.

We cannot stress how important it is that we gain an understanding about subspace as soon as we can.

…

**If you have not already examined the aforementioned list, **_**please**_** do so before continuing.**

…

Starfleet Policy:

The rules that restrict the interaction and behaviour of Starfleet vessels are both impressive and intriguing.

By their most senior directive - General Order 1, or The Prime Directive - what the Council did in uplifting the Krogan to fight the Rachni would be considered punishable by life imprisonment, if not outright banishment from Federation space.

That Starfleet managed to uphold this and other directives during a war of conquest which they seemed to be losing until the very end, suggests a population-wide character trait of being morally correct, even if it costs lives.

This is very naïve, but they seem to have survived even so.

…

**While the ideal of many of these General Orders are noble, they could be conceivably exploited to allow us access to their technology. One possible scenario is creating a trap using their willingness to respond to all distress calls.**

…

Starfleet will never shoot first, except under extraordinary conditions, like being at war, and as such, the appearance of the _Vanguard_, while conceivably the most dangerous ship in the galaxy, should not be met with a hostile response. To do so would only result in annoying or angering the _Vanguard_ and the highly likely destruction of the aggressors.

Even if fired upon, Starfleet is meant to go to great lengths to prevent the outright destruction of the enemy vessels however Captain MacLeod has shown a willingness to use lethal force when dealing with certain enemy forces – Geth, Sovereign and slavers – and as such should not be underestimated.

…

**Even during the Battle of the Citadel, after the massive destruction carried out by the super-dreadnought Sovereign, Captain MacLeod still tried to negotiate a peaceful surrender with it. **

**Even though he has shown a willingness to be brutal in combat, he is still bound by those very directives. However, I suspect that given time, he will be less disciplined in following them without the oversight of some kind of fleet command.**

**Indeed, the way in which Captain MacLeod ended the Battle of the Citadel, would lend credence to this belief. On a side note, I believe that an Alliance military representative may be able to explain what MacLeod meant when he said 'Alpha Mike Foxtrot' at the destruction of Sovereign.**

**It also served as very clear indicator that engaging this vessel head-on is paramount to suicide. **

**[If this is still not fully understood by this point in the report, I advise you to re-watch the final moments of the Battle of the Citadel and then submit yourself for physiological evaluation.]**


	6. Senior Staff and Other Known Crewmembers

5: Senior Staff and Other Known Crewmembers

* * *

><p>Captain [Formerly Lieutenant Commander] Erik MacLeod<p>

Species: Human

Age: 27 (As of November 30th 2183 – allowing for adjustment of calendars)

Current Role: Acting Commanding Officer, USS _Vanguard_.

Comments:

Based on the reports of Spectre T'Thon, we can conclude that the Captain is a competent fighter with well above average speed, durability and strength for a Human. Whether this is common for all of the new Humans, or just a result of intense training by the Captain, we do not know.

He shows a solid grasp on space-based tactics and from the very limited reports submitted by Spectre Shepard, we believe this is also true on the ground.

His willingness to travel with Spectre Shepard to Virmire to rescue his captured crew was both brave and stupid. It shows him to be very protective of those under his command, and someone who could inspire loyalty in others very easily.

**This could become a possible concern the longer that the **_**Vanguard**_** is active in Citadel Space as he could inspire a 'cult of personality' similar to Asari Matriarchs, but without having to use bondings/joinings to achieve this.**

**While the Council has removed certain individuals in the Terminus Systems who were like this, the problem here is that the whole crew believes as he does, so the 'cult' would be based more around Starfleet than the Captain, though I suspect that his personal 'magnetism' would rapidly accelerate this.**

**[Please note, that for certain terms above I have used race specific phrases.]**

His most obvious weaknesses would appear to lie in diplomacy and trade discussions. These could be exploited during negotiations for access to their technology.

We believe that breaking an agreement would risk angering him. The more serious the betrayal, the more likely he would be to withdraw from all agreements.

…

**This assessment seems accurate. Please see extracts from the reports of both Spectre T'Thon and Spectre Shepard.**

…

"_After the death of his crewmember, he approached me about a demonstration of my Biotics, to which I acquiesced._

_After briefly explaining and showing him the basic concepts and abilities taught to all Asari, he asked me for a practical demonstration in one of the _Vanguard'_s holodecks._

_The training was far more intense than I had expected. After only a few minutes, he was showing an excellent understanding of the usages for Biotics and created several counters that I had never seen before, and yet I felt he was holding himself back._

_Every few minutes, his muscles would tense as though he was going to move, and yet he did not. I suspect he was holding himself back far more than I was so as to not let me know his full abilities._

_What I can ascertain is that he is extremely competent in close-quarters-combat, with advanced training in what I believe to be multiple different forms of hand-to-hand combat, and should be rated at a similar level to Alliance Special Forces."_

…

**Spectre T'Thon's comments make interesting reading as they show that the Captain is always working in a tactical sense as shown by his holding back and creating counters rapidly. This would make him a highly dangerous opponent to engage in combat, whether in space or plant-side.**

…

"_During the assault on Saren's base, MacLeod engaged multiple Krogan in hand-to-hand combat, even a Battlemaster at one point. The fact he is still standing is testament to Starfleet training and the Commander's own inherent abilities."_

…

**I wish that Spectre Shepard could be more verbose in her reports, and from viewing her pre-Spectre reports I suspect that I would not be alone in this wish.**

**However, there are clear signs that Captain MacLeod is a highly trained, if not enhanced, individual who should be dealt with honestly and fairly. Failure to do so could be hazardous.**

…

Why he now refers to himself as Captain is unknown, though two possibilities exist.

Firstly, it may simply be that the commanding officer is always known as a Captain and he was unwilling to admit so earlier on the belief that their comatose Captain would recover. Taking the rank now, suggests that either their original Captain has expired or he is not expected to recover anytime soon.

The other, less likely scenario, is that he chose to promote himself to the rank of Captain.

….

**Based on reports and observations of this Human, I feel the first reason is more likely. **

**Nothing currently known about him suggests a prideful individual; merely someone who is very sure of himself in the right situations.**

...

Sub-Commander Isha D'Mora

Species: Romulan

Age: Unknown

Former Role: Acting First Officer, USS _Vanguard_ [Deceased]

Comments:

From what we could ascertain from the Federation documents provided, the Romulan Star Empire and the United Federation of Planets are not active allies, so seeing a Romulan officer serving as first officer, is highly unusual. It also adds more credence to the fact that they are all not here by choice, but by some truly improbably unlikely and highly unknown event that we suspect cannot be duplicated.

...

**This command situation would equivalent to seeing a Batarian serving as first officer aboard a Systems Alliance cruiser.**

…

The Sub-Commander is a true solider – based on the Federation reports of the Romulans – and seemed to earn Spectre Shepard's respect very quickly during the battle on Virmire.

Why she, as acting First Officer, travelled with, the then, Commander MacLeod to Virmire is currently unknown, but comments from those who have seen her around him suggest that they may have a sexual attraction to each other.

…

**Sub-Commander D'Mora was the most highly visible Romulan on the **_**Vanguard**_**, and from what little information has been made available to us about the Romulans, I speculate that the Romulan Star Empire is highly secretive. This is backed up by how little the Federation really knows about them – or at least how little they have in their public files.**

**If she had survived Virmire I believe that we could have exploited this possible relationship to our advantage. Now however, the issue of her loss could make Commander MacLeod irrational and more prone to violence, which does not bode well for anyone brave/foolish enough to challenge him.**

**I believe that all Romulans should not be trusted easily. While the Starfleet officers and crew have a highly commendable – if not a little restrictive – set of guidelines and general orders to follow, I suspect that the Romulans do not.**

…

Lieutenant Varik

Species: Vulcan

Age: 76

Current Role: Acting Chief Engineer

Comments:

Not much is known about the Vulcans in general or the Lieutenant specifically. Only Matriarch Lidanya has had any time to talk to him, but what she said is of interest.

…

"_I found their Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Varik, to be a most engaging individual to talk with. The concepts of IDIC and logic that run central to the Vulcan belief system is intriguing._

_I would ask the Matriarchy to consider using some of the principles of logic and IDIC to help rein in the overly-rambunctious behaviour of some of our maidens._

_In addition, the game that is used in conjunction with this philosophy, called Kal-toh, was highly enjoyable. While a game based around logic, it is also an excellent strategic game which forces the players to think carefully and logically of not only their next few moves, but that of their opponents, in a three-dimensional environment._

_Such games are common throughout Citadel Space but the new games found on the _Vanguar_d will help us gain an understanding of their mind-set and hopefully predict their patterns of behaviour."_

…

**The Matriarch is correct about the Lieutenant, Vulcans and the game of Kal-toh. A set was part of a gift-set given to the Council. I have a copy of the game in my office and, along with the 3-dimensional version of the Human game called Chess, I have found Kal-toh to be an enjoyable game to play with my fellow operatives while honing my tactical and spatial awareness in a new and unique way.**

…

Lieutenant Havaris Kusto

Species: Bajoran

Age: 24

Current Role: Acting Security Chief

Comments:

Nothing is known except that Bajorans are a Humanoid species from the planet Bajor that was central to the Dominion War. Interestingly, member of the species have been in Starfleet since before the planet joined the Federation.

This could mean that members of the Citadel Races could join Starfleet, in theory, without any Council associated race joining the Federation first.

…

**This little factoid is worrying, as there is already a long list of applicants from both Citadel Space and the Terminus Systems who have applied to join Starfleet. **

**While many are seeking power or riches, if enough individuals start to agree with the Federation's way, and are coerced into believing the Federation is a better way of living, we could be looking at the long-term failure of the Citadel Council. **

**Thankfully, the odds of this were calculated at less than 3%. This only rises in the event of a galaxy-wide war of almost unimaginable destruction. In that case, we calculate the odds to be greater than 60%.**

…

Doctor (Lieutenant) Kestra Judal

Species: Betazoid

Age: 23

Current Role: Acting Chief Medical Officer

Comments:

The STG would pay greatly for a sample of the doctor's –or any Betazoid's – blood work as this species is fully telepathic. A live subject would be an even greater prize, but acquiring one is not recommended at this time.

While the Vulcans would be classed as touch-telepaths, much like the Asari, Betazoid's do not even require sight of their target to be able to read their thoughts.

Thankfully, the moral code of Betazoid's means they would never read another mind without permission, unless under extraordinary situations.

Interestingly, the planet Betazoid is the same planet where Captain MacLeod's records say he was stranded during a Dominion Occupation during the war. We are curious if the doctor knew of the Captain during the war.

…

**Why the Dominion did not exterminate the populace of such a potentially dangerous enemy species I do not know. **

**I cannot highlight the danger that this race pose. Even a simply stray thought in their presence could result in them learning something that could potentially destroy the Council!**

**We must ensure that we do not allow any Betazoids to be present during talks with anyone involved in sensitive positions and that we gain access to their blood work as soon as we can; without the crew of the **_**Vanguard**_** discovering our subterfuge.**

…

Ensign Colin Drake

Species: Human

Age: 23

Current Role: Acting Science Officer

Comments:

Beyond his name, rank and basic file we know nothing about this officer.

Our only information regarding him comes from Doctor Morroth;

…

"_I found the young Ensign to be extremely bright for a Human and capable of jumping tracks in discussion with the ease of a young Salarian._

_While he is young and obviously lacks experience in both commanding a team and many fields, he knows how to surround himself with people that can help hide those weaknesses. An admirable trait."_

…

**Morroth is well known in various scientific communities for being less than polite when talking about his peers, so this appraisal should carry extra significance.**

…

Ensign Ku

Species: Human

Age: 22

Current Role: Helm Officer

Comments:

One of the crew kidnapped by Saren.

There seems to be a connection between the Ensign and Captain MacLeod given to his leaving his ship to rescue her.

His behaviour suggests a protective nature over her, more so than with the rest of his crew.

She is believed to be one of only two individuals to have survived the effects of Saren's mind influencing technology.

…

**This link between her and Commander MacLeod could be exploited but given to his willingness to travel to Virmire and his effectiveness in combat there, I would only recommend such a plan if sufficient military force is used to counter the **_**Vanguard **_**itself or there is a way to force the Commander's hand into withdrawing from combat.**

…

Sub-Lieutenant Khev

Species: Romulan

Age: Unknown

Current Role: Unknown

Comments:

Nothing beyond name and rank is known.

Details will be added later as we learn about him.

…

Major Sahen

Species: Romulan

Age: Unknown

Current Role: Acting First Officer - Intelligence Officer [Suspected]

Comments:

Nothing is known about him bar his name and rank. From this, and the fact he has been observed making opinions more in keeping with an STG operative, we conclude he is a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar, their intelligence/secret police force.

…

**The fact that the Romulan Star Empire has such a group, and that this individual is suspected of being a member, means the Star Empire is easier to understand than the Federation.**

**Also, this individual is not to be trusted, that cannot be over-stated.**

…

Ensign Ratcliffe

Species: Human

Age: 24

Current Role: Hazard Team/Security

Comments:

Second in command of Hazard team; Starfleet's tactical unit for dangerous situations.

Not much is known beyond an apparent interest in one Systems Alliance naval personnel, a Chief Ashley Williams.

…

**The Ensign was sighted sitting in her room at a Systems Alliance hospital on the Citadel the day following the Battle of the Citadel.**

**While I would recommend against it, this link could be exploited to gain access to Starfleet technology.**

…

Ensign Sarah Fourier

Species: Human

Age: 24

Current Role: Hazard Team/Security

Comments:

Hazard Team sniper.

Beyond readily available information, the only factoid of note is that surviving STG operatives from Virmire rated the Ensign as a highly efficient sniper: It is believed that every shot she took struck the intended target, even several over a kilometre away against moving targets.

…

**How much that accuracy is due to her ability or that of a light-speed beam weapon is a matter for debate. However, the Ensign did show exceptional reflexes for a Human.**

…

Petty Officer 2nd Class Miha Jankowski

Species: Human

Age: 35

Current Role: Hazard Team/Engineering

Comments:

Hazard Team Transporter Operative.

During Virmire operation, was stationed aboard their shuttle at all times.

Competent pilot due to his ability to avoid fire from the dreadnought Sovereign while escaping the planet.

Beyond his name, rank and file we know nothing about this officer.

Details will be added later as we learn about him.

…

Nurse Frida Munroe

Species: Human

Age: 27

Current Role: Hazard Team/Medical

Comments:

According to Doctor Chakwas, both Starfleet nurses were very knowledgeable about Human injuries and skilled in the usage of their technology.

Both showed an impressive ability to soak up information about Salarian biology while helping the Doctor attempt to save numerous STG operatives.

…

**It is unclear how worried we should be that the **_**Vanguard**_** now has detailed knowledge about Salarian DNA.**

**This is also true of the Asari and Turians, as the **_**Vanguard**_** requested, and was provided with, details about their genetic structures to help them in future medical situations.**

**While it was admirable to provide that information freely, it may end up being destabilizing.**

…

Nurse Edgar Davids

Species: Human

Age: 26

Current Role: Hazard Team/Medical

Comments:

According to Doctor Chakwas, both Starfleet nurses were very knowledgeable about Human injuries and skilled in the usage of their technology.

Both showed an impressive ability to soak up information about Salarian Biology while helping the Doctor attempt to save numerous STG operatives.

…

**See above comments.**

…

Decurion Kassus

Species: Romulan

Age: Unknown

Role: Unknown – Possibly a member of Hazard Team. Also, possibly a bodyguard for Captain MacLeod.

Comments:

Beyond a name and rank, nothing is known about this Romulan.

Acted as a sniper during the assault on Saren's base on Virmire.

He is believed to still serve as a bodyguard for the Captain.

…

**The fact that the Romulans would assign bodyguards for senior officers is an interesting little insight into the make-up of the Romulan Star Empire.**

**That Captain MacLeod would allow the Decurion to act as his bodyguard, even on-board his own ship, shows remarkable trust for the Romulan which is not in keeping with how the Commander treats Major Sahen – though not many people would trust an intelligence officer.**

…

Uhlan Rheu

Species: Romulan

Age: Unknown

Current Role: Unknown - Possibly a member of Hazard Team. Also, possibly a bodyguard for Captain MacLeod.

Comments:

Beyond a name and rank, nothing is known about this Romulan.

He is believed to serve as a bodyguard for the Commander and one of only two individuals to be seen publically in the heavy armour that was deployed aboard the Citadel during the Battle.

…

**After reviewing security footage of the Balak Incident, it is clear that he has impressive strength, possibly on-par with a Krogan.**

**Whether he is that naturally strong, or that the armour he was wearing enhanced his strength, the fact that he simply crushed the skull of one Batarian with apparent ease makes him a serious threat at close range.**

**Also, that armour was more akin to a mechanoid than a battle armour for an organic. [Section 6]**

…

Leonard

Species: VI, possibly AI

Age: 1 week ?

Current Role: Senior Surgeon

Comments:

An automated holographic doctor in the Vanguard's Sickbay.

Trusted by the crew to preform major surgery.

Unknown whether it is a VI or an infant AI.

…

**It is intriguing that Starfleet would have such a program on-board. The logic of such a move in sound, but their willingness to have an AI serve as a doctor is disturbing.**

**While we could pressure the **_**Vanguard**_** to shut it down, Starfleet records list one Lieutenant Commander Data as the second officer of their flagship and that a Mark 1 EMH was active aboard the starship Voyager as the only doctor for seven years while all ships now carry EMH's. This suggests that they are comfortable with AIs, in complete opposition to Citadel statutes.**

…

Killed in Action

…

Lieutenant Mok

Species: Bolian

Killed: On the Citadel, by a Batarian terrorist named Balak

…

Crewmen Fields, Jacoon, Greq

Species: Human, Bajoran, Bolian

Killed: On Virmire, under orders by former Spectre Saren Arterius

**Simply put, the more of their crew that die, the weaker they become. However, without a definite crew number to work from, we should not expect their numbers to drop enough that a direct assault would succeed for at least the next 20 years.**


	7. Offensive-Defensive Abilities :– Ground

6: Offensive/Defensive Abilities – Ground

* * *

><p>For easier comprehension, we have attempted to classify Starfleet weaponry into the classes commonly recognized by the Citadel Races.<p>

…

Pistols:

The Federation seems to favour the usage of something called a type-2 hand phaser.

This weapon is a massively scaled down version of the same [believed] phaser technology used on the Vanguard itself.

The weapon is believed to have the ability to either stun or kill an individual whilst totally ignoring the kinetic barriers of the target.

We believe that the weapons may be encoded to either the DNA of the user or some-kind of computer within the body of the user as a security measure. This is based off an off-hand comment made in C-Sec Headquarters by one of the security personnel guarding their medical staff.

**This defensive adaption is recent as when the type-3 phaser rife was demonstrated to STG operatives on Virmire, a Systems Alliance solider was handed a rifle and fired it without any adverse effect.**

…

Rifles:

Classed as a type-3 phaser rifle.

This is believed to be nothing more than a scaled up version of the type-2 with a larger power-source.

Capable of firing in either short pulses or a steady beam, on higher settings this weapon has been seen to destroy heavier Geth in mere seconds.

**Two points should be noted here;**

**1: The fact that there is no observed sighting of a type-1 phaser, which I postulate is extremely small and easily concealable.**

**2: This rifle is able to damage frigate sized starships, as witnessed by STG operatives on Virmire when Ratcliffe and Fourier fired on, and damaged, a Geth dropship.**

**Please read the short extracts from Spectre Shepard's report:**

"_While assaulting and holding the second gatehouse, Commander MacLeod engaged two Geth Armatures while wielding two rifles. Both Geth were destroyed inside 30 seconds."_

Though no first-hand evidence is available to corroborate this statement, it was confirmed by STG operatives on Virmire that Shepard's team believed this statement to be genuine.

**This suggests that the rifle is incredibly powerful and that it has no recoil to allow Captain MacLeod to simultaneously fire two such rifles without any apparent loss in accuracy.**

"_While moving to assist the STG team, we came under attack from a Geth dropship. Commander MacLeod was able to damage the ship before it was finished off by their shuttle."_

**That a rifle is capable of such damage has grave implications for any conceivable heavy weapons that Starfleet may possess.**

**Also note that a frigate-sized ship was destroyed by the smallest shuttlecraft carried by the **_**Vanguard.**_** Scaling that up means the **_**Vanguard**_** could – conceivably – destroy the Citadel itself before a fleet large enough to stop it could arrive. [Section 2]**

…

Grenades:

Only one type has been observed; it is called a photon grenade.

Believed to use a minuscule amount of antimatter to generate an explosion with the same force of a shoulder mounted rocket.

**And that was the low estimate of the destructive power of the grenade.**

**My own research suggested that an explosion equivalent to 100kilotons is possible with only 3 grams of antimatter. This is assuming complete conversion of energy from matter.**

**Generally, I would recommend not being anywhere near such a grenade once it is primed.**

…

Heavy Weaponry:

Unknown.

If Starfleet has them, but has not used them for ground action on Virmire, we can only speculate as to the massive destructive force of these weapons.

If any Starfleet crewmember is ever seen carrying a weapon that looks like it is a heavy weapon and points it in your general direction, we recommend a short prayer.

**The prayer would not help, but it seems some members of my research team have a sense of humour. **

NOTE:

All phasers have an unknown range, but successful shots ranging at over a kilometre have been observed.

This means that Starfleet can engage any attack ground force well outside the standard ranges used by Citadel forces in combat.

If they are to be engaged, stealth is highly recommended to close the distance. As are high explosives for the reasons below.

…

Armour:

Name: Unknown

Based on observations from Doctor Morroth, Starfleet did not possess any true personnel armour until given schematics of both a Salarian basic infantry model, and the corresponding model used by the Systems Alliance.

That they could understand, develop and deploy into combat a derivative of the models provided inside a few days speaks to the incredible research and production capabilities of the Vanguard in general, and the Federation as a whole.

**Their ability to replicate – as they term it – almost anything they can create gives them an ability to theoretically arm an entire army regiment in only a few hours.**

**Thankfully, their regulations limit the ability to replicate weapons to Command staff and security personnel only, except in the direst of emergencies.**

…

Four variants have been seen:

Belt:

While not actually an armour, the belt unit was used by Captain MacLeod and other ground personnel in the immediate aftermath of the Battle of the Citadel.

This is nothing more than a belt unit that provides a shield that is believed to be comparable to the strongest barriers found on any Citadel approved armour.

**Such a powerful shield unit would conceivably allows the crew of the **_**Vanguard**_** to move freely around any urban location without the need for armour. ****This would allow them to observe a location without standing out, and still have defensive capabilities to not be placing any operatives at risk.**

**Some of my fellow STG directors are almost salivating at the potential uses for such a unit.**

…

Light:

This variant has only been seen being worn by Captain MacLeod.

It was reported by Spectre Shepard that this armour took a direct shot from a Geth Colossus without killing the occupant.

We are doubtful of such a claim, but using it as a base, we postulate that the light variant has increased shielding at the expense of armour coverage.

**My team may be doubtful, but after reading the reports of Spectres Shepard and T'Thon, and reviewing the STG reports regarding Captain MacLeod on Virmire, I am not.**

**I suspect that the armour is suitable for fast moving or highly flexible soldiers, such as our own STG operatives or Asari commando units.**

**It was claimed that Captain MacLeod moved with extremely fluid motions that I do not believe would be possible in a heavier armour variant. **

…

Medium:

Seen as the standard variant.

During mop-up operations aboard the Citadel, Starfleet troopers in this armour showed little to no concern with taking cover.

Several were struck by shots from various Geth units that would have either killed or critically wounded any Citadel solider. These shots only drained the shielding by no more than 20% for the most powerful of shot from the largest rifles or cannons.

**Critically, they use actual shielding, not kinetic barriers like our own soldiers. One solider was engulfed in fire but simply walked through it without fear.**

**A C-Sec officer accompanying him was badly burnt by the same fire. Interestingly, the officer was saved by being quickly beamed away by a shuttle from the **_**Vanguard**_**.**

…

Heavy:

Only seen during the clean-up operations aboard the Citadel.

Two units were sighted.

Each had two phaser rifles attached to each arm, bringing 4 rifles to bear on any Geth that was foolish to come into range.

Those rifles fire green beams instead of red, suggesting the rifles are not standard Starfleet issue.

Why such a lethal version is needed is unknown.

Again, if this armour is seen pray.

**The deadly effectiveness of this armour is beyond doubt. The closest that we have in stock would be a heavy mechanoid, yet this is a single user armoured suit that moves at the speed of the user.**

**The only way this suit would be more dangerous is if it could fly, which thankfully it seems unable to do. Yet.**

…

Capabilities of the Armour:

Unknown.

We speculate that the shielding is several orders more effective than any known kinetic barrier currently in use by any government or organization.

**This is the base estimate.**

**I suspect that it is actually comparable to that of a light infantry vehicle, such as the M-35 Mako of the Systems Alliance or the Turian Nerrak APC, with the benefit of being true shielding and not just a kinetic barrier.**

…

Sub-dermal Transponders:

All STG operatives on Virmire were injected with these before the battle.

They allowed wounded operatives to beamed to the Normandy, via the shuttle transporters.

Unfortunately, by the time the operatives were examined by STG medics, the transponders had broken down in the bloodstream.

How these devices work is again unknown however, we believe that they again use subspace technology.

It should be noted that something blocked the signals in Saren's base on Virmire, suggesting that subspace is just as susceptible to interference as standard technology. Unfortunately, how this is achieved is another unknown factor at this time.

**This is a simple, yet highly efficient way to boost their ability to track and transport soldiers when there is interference.**

**What was causing the interference is believed to be subspace related, but without further research, we cannot know for certain.**

**Again, and I am repeating myself, we need to research subspace theory instantly to stand any chance of closing the technology gap between ourselves and the Vanguard.**

…


	8. Additional Ground Observations

7: Additional Ground Observations

* * *

><p>As is the case with ship-based policy, Starfleet tries to avoid the usage of lethal force. However, if pushed, they are deadly effective at neutralising an enemy force.<p>

We speculate that this seemingly subtle shift in their willingness to kill is a direct result of their recent war was the Dominion.

**If possible, I would like to be allowed access to the Federation's historical files to see if this observation is true, or if the Federation had simply neglected to prepare for open warfare because of a prolonged period of peace.**

**It would make a fascinating sociological study, and it should allow us to better predict their tactical patterns.**

Where possible, Starfleet will attempt to stun an opponent for capture and interrogation. Though given to Starfleet regulations, we suspect that they lack the ability to extract enough relevant information from a prisoner to make an interrogation worthwhile due to Starfleet's high moral standards.

The same cannot however, be said of their Romulan allies, whom we suspect would be willing to extract any relevant information with lethal force.

We believe that stun settings can possibly be fought off on the lower settings, and even the higher settings may not work on races with regenerative capabilities, though there currently is no proof of this hypothesis.

Like the Turians and Systems Alliance, Starfleet works in pairs or teams of 4 for small-scale work.

We believe that they follow the same approach as the aforementioned governments for large-scale operations, but we have yet to see such an action, and due to their limited numbers, doubt will do so at any time in the near future.

**The only documented operation beyond Virmire was the securing of the Citadel.**

**Here, after the initial securing of C-Sec and the Tower, two Starfleet officers often worked with a unit comprised of Asari commandoes, N7 commandoes, STG operatives C-Sec officers or Spectres.**

**The two Starfleet officers acted as heavy weapon platforms and scouts simultaneously.**

**The teams lead by Ensigns Ratcliffe and Fourier actively used any Biotics in their team, showing a quick grasp of the ways to use Biotics in the field and how to merge them with their own approach.**

**It should be noted, that those two teams had the highest kill rates of any of the mop-up units.**

Much like the Asari, Starfleet is averse to leaving anyone behind, but given to the over-reaching abilities of their transporters, it is not a potential weakness we can exploit currently.

**On the subject of transporters, Spectre T'Thon showed a brutal –if efficient – method of dealing with enemy biotics when she asked the **_**Vanguard**_** to transport a Krogan Biotic from one location to another. The Krogan exploded and destroyed two Geth Primes that were beside his new location.**

**While Starfleet would not be likely to try such a tactic in battle, they now have been shown the effectiveness of it by Spectre T'Thon, who should be both commended for her quick thinking and reprimanded for showing a possible enemy a weapon to be used against any Biotic.**

Starfleet has no problem with trusting their officers and crew-members to work in small teams, large groups or mixed with soldiers of other races.

While they are not soldiers per say, the security officers are better trained for combat than C-Sec officers, who would be a better comparison than any military unit.

Whether this is standard, or a result of the training given to them by Captain MacLeod and Captain Willard (the currently comatose former Captain of the _Vanguard_) back in their universe is unknown, but it is an important feature to note as they can easily slip into larger groups when required.

…


	9. Government and Political Thinking

8: Government and Political Thinking

* * *

><p><strong>All reports here are based on supplied documents so if they are inaccurate it is due to all relevant information not being released by the <strong>_**Vanguard**__._

…

The United Federation of Planets [UFP]:

The over-riding philosophy of the Federation is based around the Vulcan concept of IDIC: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Or as Humans would say, the total is greater than the sum of its parts.

The Federation was formed around 300 years ago after the Romulan War by four races; The Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites.

Since then it has grown to encompass over 1000 worlds and colonies and boasts a post-war fleet numbering in the thousands with ships ranging in size from frigates up to what they class as explorers; however, we would feel that such ships would better qualify as heavy cruisers, if not pocket-dreadnoughts. This is based on scaling up the firepower of the _Vanguard_ to the listed size of their _Sovereign-_class explorers.

**Somehow, the fact that their largest vessels bare the same name as Saren's super-dreadnought is both worrying, and morbidly humorous.**

…

The fact that from a meagre beginning of four home worlds and less than a hundred combined colonies the UFP now boasts over 150 member species rates it as one of the most impressive growths ever heard of.

The fact that so many species could come together in a common system for the 'greater good' is both inspiring and frightening.

Unlike the Council which only allows select races to join, any race that achieves FTL and agrees to a common set of principals – which none of our races, even Humanity, would be able to enact without major social-political change – is allowed membership with the UFP.

**That so many would join such a group is incredible, as is the sheer number of races we are talking about as the UFP is confined to an area, roughly circular in nature, that is all centred around the first four races home worlds for a distance of 500 light-years. This is roughly the area currently occupied by the Systems Alliance within the Local Cluster Primary Relay network.**

The Federation is ruled by a President who is elected every ten years, with a Council composed of 1 senator from each planet, then a further senator for each further 1 billion citizens. This seems to be to prevent the founding races from gaining an overwhelming foothold on the UFP since most home-worlds number into the billions while most colonies are considerably less than that.

**Indeed, the last time the President or First Speaker of the Council was from one of the four founding members was nearly a hundred years ago.**

**This is also different from the Council, as the races on the Council are clearly the leaders of the Citadel races and have setup the system to ensure that they stay that way.**

The regulations of the UFP are restrictive in many regards, with rules to limit many activities and technologies that differ highly from Council decrees. In particular, – in an almost weird double reversal – the UFP have no laws against AIs or their creation [See attached file of one Commander Data and the earlier mention of the _Vanguard's _EMH], while being almost totally against the usage of genetic manipulation.

**This interested me and after reading about one Khan Noonien Singh I can understand why the UFP in general, and Humans in particular, were so opposed to genetic modifications.**

**Also, after reading about these so-called 'Augments' I suspect that Captain MacLeod has some ancestry that was Augmented. The chance of him actually being augmented given to the time that has passed is remote, but a sample of his DNA would make for an interesting comparison to both other Starfleet Humans and members of the Systems Alliance.**

The UFP would seem to be an easy target for their numerous aggressive neighbours, but somehow they have not only survived but seem to have grown to become the strongest of their local races.

**Indeed, the fact that the UFP is allied with the 'Klingon Empire' is testament to that. From what I was able to discern, the Klingons would be a good parallel to the Krogan, though with much shorter lifespans. In essence, it would have been as though the Council invited the Krogan to join after the Rachni wars.**

…

Starfleet:

Starfleet is the closest that the Federation has to a military, but it would be better described as a peacekeeping force which also encompasses exploration, intelligence and research under one massive – and possibly unwieldy – authority.

Starfleet fleet numbers are mentioned as being in the thousands – Captain MacLeod states to Sovereign/Saren that they have 10,000 vessels which would outnumber the Salarian fleets ship for ship. We believe that this number may have been pre-Dominion War and bravado by the then Commander to concern Saren.

**I would also add that it might include small 1 or 2 people scout-ships as well as larger shuttlecraft. However, even if only half of those ships were frigate sized or larger, they would still be of roughly equal numbers to the Systems Alliance, but all armed better than any known dreadnought.**

Whatever their current numbers, Starfleet is not a military, and given to what has been made available regarding the Dominion War and the Borg, we suspect that for a long time they weren't even much of a peacekeeping force.

Now however, we postulate that they are far more likely to simply shoot first.

**With Captain MacLeod being both the former security chief and having served as an insurgent during the occupation of Betazed, I suspect that he is even less likely to try to talk his way to a diplomatic solution; a fact I'm sure the Council must be well aware of for their future dealings with him.**

…

General Orders:

Starfleet is guided by an extensive list of General Orders (GO). The most dominant, and one that could be considered almost holy, is GO1, or 'The Prime Directive':

"_As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Starfleet personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation."_

This Directive has 48 sub-clauses concerning its application.

After reviewing in detail, we believe that Commander MacLeod has broken the 'letter of the law' seven times while still being adhering to the 'spirit of the law'. [Assisting the _Morning Star_, greeting the Council coming to the Citadel, trading for QEDs, the Batarian Incident, Virmire, entering the Battle of the Citadel and assuming command of the clean-up operations after the battle]

**I would also add going to Omega as another breaking of GO1. Captain MacLeod has obviously chosen to reinterpret GO1 given to the nature of where he and his vessel currently are, but the parts concerning allowing us access to their technologies are obviously not up for debate as the Council's early attempts at technology trading have shown.**

Also of interest are General Orders 24 and 31.

GO24:

_"If a commanding officer deems that an individual or group of individuals pose a threat to Starfleet personnel or Federation civilians, he may take any action deemed necessary (including the use of force) to secure the safety of those threatened."_

This GO contains the possibility to allow a Starfleet Captain the authority to actively cull fleets, cities, and even potentially whole planets if he or she determines the threat to be grave enough.

We highly doubt however, that other Starfleet officers would be comfortable with such action. Also, we suspect that the Captain in question would be required to explain his or her actions clearly to a review board to avoid the risk of court-martial or imprisonment.

**I agree with my team's finding, but feel I should point out that MacLeod is both Captain and Command, therefore the only person he has to justify any potential uses of the order to are himself and his crew.**

**I have a silent suspicion that the Captain would invoke this GO, in its most extreme form, is we try to acquire any of their technology without their consent, thought I hope I am wrong in this assessment; for our sakes and not his.**

GO31:

_"The conditions and specifications of the Prime Directive shall henceforth apply to all sentient lifeforms discovered, whether they are of natural or artificial origin._

This means that the Geth, if able to display signs of sentience, by Federation/Starfleet standards, would be considered a race in their own right and be treated equally to any race inside or out of Council space.

However, given to the previous Geth's actions with regards to the _Vanguard_, we do not consider this outcome it be probable any-time in the future.

**I agree with my team that this order is troubling, not just regarding the Geth but for any rogue VI that achieves sentience, however I worry that Captain MacLeod may try and negotiate some kind of settlement with the Geth.**

**While very combat-capable, the Captain has already shown a willingness to talk first, and as such, may try to find some kind of common ground with the Geth.**

**This could cause serious problems for the Council concerning the Geth, and the Quarian Issue and as such I believe that we need to be involved in any discussion between the _Vanguard_ and the Geth.**

These GOs help to predict a pattern for how the crew will behave while also allowing us to manoeuvring them to suit our purposes.

**As I mentioned above, we must be careful expecting them to blindly follow these directives, as Captain MacLeod – and by extension his crew – have shown a willingness to do what is 'right', even if it means 'bending' a GO to do it.**

**Not mentioned by my staff, but one which I found perplexing was a 'Temporal Prime Directive'. As to what this is exactly I do not know, but it would seem to imply that the UFP or Starfleet know how to engage in time-travel.**

**While this sounds like an idea from fiction, until the **_**Vanguard**_** appeared so too was the idea of the multiverse. **

**To quote an ancient Human; "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."**

**As of now, I do not want to even consider what they could do with time-travel technology, as quite frankly the possibilities scare me beyond words.**

…

**There are many other observations that could be made regarding the UFP and Starfleet, but given that we are only dealing with a single ship, I have placed them in a separate report [1FDS45GSG-B] which you are free to read at your own leisure.**

…


	10. Assessment of Potential Usage and Threat

9: Overall Assessment of Potential Usage and Threat

* * *

><p><strong>These are purely based on the findings by myself after reviewing the report prepared by my team, and the various other sources that I have access to that they do not.<strong>

…

**Potential Usage:**

**Clearly, the **_**Vanguard**_** is a technological wonder that we need to study, but all attempts should be made to access their technology fairly through trade and co-operation [and possibly some simple form of submission] before any aggressive actions are taken.**

**In a suggested order, these are the technologies that most interest my team and I:**

**Controlled matter/antimatter reactions**

**Replicator/transporter technology**

**Directed energy weaponry**

**True shields**

**Subspace technology**

**Genetic material**

…

**Potential Threat:**

**After reading this report I hope you have an understanding of just how powerful this one cruiser truly is.**

**Professor Adinus postulated that an attacking fleet which caught the **_**Vanguard**_** unaware had only a 50% chance of disabling or destroying the vessel while taking over 80% losses.**

**My own models suggest using at least TWO full fleets preforming a close range FTL exit to achieve a first strike.**

**Without a first strike, the **_**Vanguard **_**would simply slice a path out of the attacking fleets and withdraw to a safe distance from which to annihilate the attackers.**

**Simply put, we do not want this vessel to oppose us and should strive to ensure that we do nothing to actively make Captain MacLeod and his crew wish to attack us for any reason.**

**I cannot state how worried I am by certain elements in the STG which are actively suggesting an attack to seize the **_**Vanguard**_** and how such an action could result in a truly frightening response from the Captain.**


End file.
